Prince of The Underword
by Tenma Rio Akalili
Summary: Despite his wish come true, but there is a sense of regret in his heart. Yoite wants to be with Miharu once again. Then an opportunity opened for him. This time he had to make a decision although he had to sign an 'exclusive contract' with the Mighty deity. The Death God himself.


**Title :** **Prince of The Underworld.**

**Rated :** K+

**Author :** Tenma Rio Akalili

**Warning :** Grammar NAZI. Oneshot story.

**Summary :** Yoite die because Kira jutsu and don't have a chance to use the power of S_hinrabanshou_. But he did not regret. Because, he was dying in the embrace of the boy he most cared about. _His soulmate_. Until finally he died without feeling afraid of the death itself. It turns out actually pick Death's curiosity and make him interested in that young–human who he thinks was different.

**From Author :** Tenma Rio Akalili doesn't own any of the Harry potter or _Nabari no Ō _character. She make this story not for profit. This fanfiction following _Nabari no Ō _manga ver_. _I used BETA for this fanfic.

**PS :** Forgive me for a very long update. I was in a mourned pase. Because of my beloved cat _"Orihime. Jr (Ori. Jr)"_ died. I really–really–really loved her. She just like my second sister. Then suddenly… after four years, she leaves us. And now I have a very complicated feelings and broken heart. _R.I.P Orihime_. My little princess.

* * *

"**PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD"**

* * *

Drip… drip… drip… drip. The sound of dripping water echoing in the silence, falling in a rhythmic manner above the surface of dark water. In the darkness which concentrated, there is only a pale light bluish illuminative stalagtit and the surface of the calm black water.

In the darkness, the black-robed figures hovering above the surface of calm water. Its long cloaks in tatters, as in consumed in shreds to shreds by ravenous beast. Its face is completely hidden under his cloak hood. The robed beings focuses on the body that lying stiff on the floor of the cave.

"Wake up," its deep voice is distorted as gusts of wind. The rigid body infront of remain unmoved, like a corpse.

"Wake up," once again the robed figure called with a little louder. The body that initially stiff begins to squirmed.

His consciousness was gradually recovering. Although his whole body feels heavy, He felt something cold and wet from the tip of his fingers. Immediately he jerks awake and pull his right hand that soggy by water. He lifted his head slowly. Stared into the darkness through his blue eyes. Looking for the source of the voice he heard earlier.

"Finally you wake up."

He jumped in surprise, quickly spun around, towards the voice source. But what he witnessed make his hair spine stood and his face blanched.

"Who—who—who are you?" he asked with raucous voice. He Stammered.

The robed beings hovering before him several meters from the ground. Its rugged robes flew aroung as if there was winds that support the movements. Its body is extremely high, unlike normal human size or perhaps that creature is indeed not a human being. Yoite do not know the gender of the creature, but from its voice. He can assume that the creature is a man.

"Pleased to meet you, Yoite," he said with deep voice which distorted.

Yoite quivering flighty, while directing his trembling index finger toward the creature. Although yoite doubt, he still has Kira jutsu and the opponent in front of him seem far more powerful.

"Drop your hand."

Obediently yoite dropped his hand. The creature drifting toward him, spontaneous Yoite retreat one step. Although his shoes stepping on a puddle that is fairly deep, but there was something about the creature in front of him which makes him frightened and alert.

"Did you know why would you were at this place, Yoite?"

Yoite take a deep breath, his lungs felt much more relieved and neither feel pain.

"Am I… dead?"

"Yesssss," that creature unleashed a hissing noise like a serpent, and getting more closer to Yoite. His cloak swayed when he moves and once again Yoite taken a step back. Yoite's face loses its colour. Never once he experienced an incredibly great fear makes until his knee feels limp.

"Not only that alone. Your sins could never be forgiven. You're a cold-blooded murderers. You used the forbidden jutsu Kira."

"Stop! Stop! Please, stop!" his knee that limp could not hold the burden of his body, Yoite fell to his knees in a puddle cold water, sealed his ears with both hands. His eyes closed tightly. Trying to avoid the reality.

"You're a selfish human who plays as God!" that creature's voice screeching high and pierced the eardrum. But strangely, his voice does not create an echo at all.

"Please… just stop…"

"You killed your own mother!"

"NO!" Yoite shouting uncontrollably, tears damped his thin cheek. His voice resonate into entire all parts of the cave. Yoite curled, chewed his lip until blood trickle down to his chin.

"I DESERVE TO BE IN HELL! I DESERVE TO DIE! MIHARU HATES ME!" Yoite roared, tears flooded his pale face. He stared at the cloaked being in front of him with expression full of remorse, the mix of distress and emotional pain. Inside the cave that deserted, the only audible sound were Yoite sobs. His face hiding behind the palm of his gloved hands.

"Unfortunately no."

That sentence fragment makes Yoite flinch and lifted his face, his eyes swollen andn red. That creature moving away, drifting back to his previous place—who makes Yoite feel more secure—he lifted his arm up high into the air showing clearly what lies behind the folds of black cloth robes. A hand white as Alabaster, with long bony fingers, as well the sharp–curved–nails and black hawk like a claw. The sight before him gives him a goosebumps and his heart was pounding rapidly. The creature waved his hand with a lazy movement. Immediately the scenery change in an instant.

Yoite is now standing on a tatami, Perhaps more precisely hovered over a tatami. Inside a traditional Japanese bedroom. His eyes transfixed on a figure before him, Miharu and Yukimi… as well as a black cat with blue eyes that sitting beside Miharu . Whilem, Yukimi stand gazed out the window.

"Miharu…" Yoite murmured with a tinge of longingly, without long thinking he ran at him and tried to hug him. But what he grap is just empty air. Void.

"Miharu! Miharu!" Yoite shouting near Miharu with full of hope. Wished Miharu may hear him. Yoite staring towards the robed beings with a look of despair, he was almost cry in frustration.

"We are in different dimensions. This is the living world, the human world who are still alive. You are a spirit that can't be felt or seen by human beings," said the creature with a tone of sardonic. "Simply look and see."

Yoite can only obey. He was looking towards Yukimi, studied him carefully. His eyes transfixed on his missing right arm. Yoite turned his gaze quickly While kneeling down beside Miharu, want to as close as possible to him. Be heard the sound of Yukimi sighed.

"If it made you, who was always indifferent, use the Hijutsu. Then, that person's presence must have been important to you…" Yukimi's voice broke the silence. Yoite jolted, divert his attention from Miharu then Yukimi with wide-eyed.

"Shouldn't it be fine to just explain it as having been for both you and that person."

Miharu raises both his hands and squeeze it tightly, his head was crestfallen. Drop by drop tears fall into Miharu open palms. Yoite frozen, his lips closed tightly.

"Miharu…" he said sadly, staring at a pool of tears in the palms of Miharu increasingly overflowing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yoite startled, his entire body convulsively. The sound of Miharu weeping and wailing suffocating his chest, incised a shockingly deepest wounds.

"No! Don't cry! My sweet Miharu must not cry for me! NO!" Yoite screaming without aware tears has already wetting his eyelids. Yoite is trying to embrace Miharu, reaching out in the air. But all the same. Nihilism. His transparent body can't do anything. They were in two different worlds. Yoite pulled his hair with frustration.

"Miharu… Miharu… Miharu… Miharu…" he's chanting his name like a pray.

Miharu sobbing. Yukimi kneeling while embracing him with his remaining arm.

"…I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" said Miharu while choking, his sentences stammered because his lips trembling . He buries his face deeply an a chest Yukimi.

"Help me…" Yoite lifted his head, looked at the figure in a cloak with the face of desperation.

"I'll help you. But, help from me, doesn't come with a free."

"Anything! I'll do anything!" exclaimed him. Yoite will do anything in order, Miharu not parse the tears again and forget all about him.

But… does Miharu will completely forget about him? About all their memories? Yoite stunned. Whether he would completely be forgotten? His lips quivered.

"Please specify your request."

The creature's deep voice disenchant Yoite from his daydreaming. He's still not sure yet with his decision.

"I am…" only one word that can be out of his mouth. His tongue tied.

"You want me to abolish the memory of that boy about yourself?" the robed creature hovering closer placing itself, until the end of his very long robe sweep the tatami. Yoite fell silent. He himself was not sure if he wants Miharu to forget it.

"Are you sure?" he leaned down observing Yoite carefully from beneath his hood.

"That was not your deepest desires. I know—what kind of human you are, Yoite. You're so possessive against him," he pointing toward miharu with his claw.

Yoite can almost see the creature smirk from behind its covering.

"Think again. Your desire. Your deepest desire—within your heart…"

'_My deepest desire'_ said Yoite inside his mind. '…_deepest desire…'_ Yoite stood up and stared at the creature before him with a determination.

"I want a second chance!" he exclaiming. "Can you grant it?"

Yoite hear a chuckle which is deep and cold. Send a sense of cringed-on the back of his neck.

"Your request is granted."

Instantly they were back in a dark and damp caves. His heart sank, He still wants to be with Miharu.

"Now you have to pay off."

"What should I pay as the terms?"

The creature not answer him. Instead he stretched out his arm back and directing the talons like claws into the air. Like _magic_, something appears in the palm of his hand. Appears mysteriously from empty air. A scythe which sizes were twice the body of the creature, the color is opaque black, glistening the moment illuminated by light. The eye sickle sharp and pointy just like a black crescent moon. The handle of the scythe is very beautiful like a black tourmaline gemstone in decorate by carving a alphabenths that foreign for him. Like the ancient language. Yoite astonishment, with a mixed feelings, between fascinated and cautious with a scythe in his hand which looks very enchanting as well as deadly.

"I come with various names," he said open the conversation. The interlocutors in front of him frozen like statue, his face is very tense—the expression on Yoite face was almost making Death laughing. _Almost_—. "Reaper, Death God, Grim, Conqueror of Death, Vanquisher of Death, Master of Death, and others… But, i'm more famous by the name of _Death_."

Yoite squeezing his shaking knuckles. The mysterious creature before him finally opened his identity. Facing with a being whose strength is the most infinite powerl, make his guts shrinking.

"You've done an agreement contract with Death. Therefore, you must pay with your soul," he swung the sickle with ease., that heavy object looks very lightweight in his grasp. Yoite shuts his eyes, brace himself—waiting to die for the second time. But the swing of a scythe not even came down split him. While gathering his courage, slowly Yoite opened his eyelids.

A hand as white as marbel stop in before him. Death only a few centimeters of him. His body was unusually high, until yoite that as high as 180 centimeters, only reached his abdomen.

"Do you agree to our agreement?" asked Death, his voice was calm. Death's quiet tone of voice, does not affect the feelings of fear to reduce.

"Yes…"

"You can't retreat again or change mind. As a symbol of our agreement, shake my hand."

Hesitatingly yoite stretched out his right hand who was still wearing gloves. With this close distance Yoite could see clearly. The smooth skin surface like sculpture, not . visible the pores or the veins at the skin surface. At first Yoite presumes, he would feel the hand that is as hard and cold similar a stone. But in fact when he held the large hand, which feel is a sense of warm, in his hand who still wearing their gloves.

"You will be reborn again. Into something new—become part of myself…" Death placing his hooded face closer. Yoite stupefied.

Death release his grip hand and examine Yoite's face closer. "You are no longer Yoite… or Sora."

Yoite is not surprised if the creature before him knowing his real name. Because Death know everything… even inside the deepest part of his hearts...

"you are my child… Son of the Death…" Death hanging phrase creates a deep silence. Like an illusion that deceive himself, in blink of an eyes Yoite saw a pair of vibrat green eyes. Similar the eye of the devil. Very alluring as well as poisonous. Like the eyes of Medusa.

Yoite trapped inside that eye, as if his soul was chained and bound. There is no way to escape. Death's nails who are like sharp talons rubbed his cheek. Yoite frozen, his breath rushed.

The Dim light bathes upon himself and Death, showed a gleam of silhouette from behind his cloak hood. The sight that will never he forget forever and ever, even in a nightmares. Death grinning—with malicious sneer.

Death open his ghostly pale complexion lips—showed a pair of gleaming white fangs. Proved how sharp the fangs. His lips utter a sylabel who makes Yoite become statue and his heart beat faster, the contents of his stomach somersault.

"My son."

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment.

**PS from author—It's more like my boyfriend asking personaly—:** Do you think who's better? _Shinrabanshou _VS_ Rikkudou Sannin_, and who will win if they are fight? I would like to know your answer.


End file.
